Order up!
by GoldenQuill07
Summary: An alternate universe fiction, no Voldemort and maybe no magic. Not sure yet. Harry works at a resturant doing the dirtiest jobs. What happens when Draco comes along and discovers his hidden talent!
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and also my first slash, so bear with me here please. Any input is definetely appreciated! Any constructive criticism or ideas would help. Thank you all for your time in viewing this!

Chapter 1

"POTTER!"

Amidst the banging of kitchen equipment and the shouting of orders, the roar of outrage only succeeded in ringing ears for those near the initiator. An average-sized man, he commanded the resp--well, the fear, of all those under his "authority" through power rather than physical strength. Many glanced warily his way, all too familiar with the actions that followed such a tone. He glared murderously at everyone who paused in their work to do so. Quickly they were back to the tasks at hand, all silently wishing luck to the poor fellow he was seeking.

Seeing that his obvious summons had been ignored, at least in his eyes, he stormed his way to the back of the building, gaining steam as he did so. The formal tie around his neck flapped over his shoulder, unsuccessful in its goal to constrict around his neck. The managerial name tag bouncing wildly on his right, breast pocket read simply, "MacNair--Rest. Manager."

When he arrived at the back he stopped and seethed as he sought his prey--er, employee. A cheerful humming from the corner of the room snared his attention and he narrowed his eyes as he stalked towards the noise.

Oblivious to the danger, a small black-haired boy nodded his head in beat with whatever popular tune he was humming. He was bent over a large sink filled to the brim with dishes, his slender arms disappearing into the ocean of soap and water as they rummaged around for things to wash.

MacNair reached the boy and grabbed his arm none too gently, halting the song and spinning the boy around in the same moment. Fear filled the large emerald eyes, at the look on his employers face as the boy stuttered in panic, "Mr. MacNair! Sir! What…do you need someth…I mean is…can I help yo--"

MacNair halted the explanation with a hard slap to the face. The boy flinched and grabbed his face, but otherwise remained quiet and still. The look on his face was of tired acceptance, not of shock as one would expect. Luminescent orbs lowered as MacNair began berating him halting any of the boy's attempts at speech or movement.

"I hollered for you Harry Potter, why didn't you come? Shut Up! I needed someone to clean up the toilets! Did I say you could leave? Because of your useless hide I had to have someone else do it! Someone who I HAD doing other things! You're docked an hour's pay, don't let it happen again!"

With that said, MacNair threw the boy back to the sink harshly, and quirked his mouth triumphantly when there was a grunt of pain. Whistling merrily, he exited towards the restaurant front, not noticing or caring for the tears that slipped from soulful, green eyes.

Meanwhile in a mansion on a huge estate

"Father do I absolutely have to come with you today?"

A blonde haired youth, looking to be around 17 years of age, asked with something akin to a whine in his voice. The target, and thus the victim, of this immature display was a middle-aged man who was strikingly similar to his son in nearly every way. As the boy huffed and sighed, wearing an exaggerated frown on his face, his father merely rolled his eyes and commented, "Draco don't slouch. A Malfoy always maintains proper posture even if he is begging."

The boy, or Draco as we now know, immediately straightened and sneered towards his father, "I'm sorry Lucius. Would this be a more beneficial position from which to beg for my freedom. Maybe you would prefer the one-knee approach so I'd be better positioned to kiss your as-"

"Draco that is enough!"

Lucius smirked wickedly at his son as the source of the reprimand, a tall and willowy blonde woman, swept into the room and cowed the rebellious teen. Draco straightened further in his chair and dropped his eyes repentantly as the elegant woman towered over his seat. Over his head she cast a frosty glare that stopped the elder Mr. Malfoy mid-smirk.

"Honestly Draco, were anyone to hear you they'd believe you didn't respect your father at all."

"But Mothe--"

"Don't you but Mother me! And Lucius, don't tease the boy so!"

"Now Narcissa I-"

"Now Narcissa" the woman mocked, looking slightly silly as she exaggerated the facial expressions and adopted a high-pitched whine to her voice. Draco giggled and Lucius smiled slightly before conceding and nodding to his son, "Draco, I'm sorry for teasing you."

Draco turned serious and apologized as well, "I know dad, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I didn't mean it like that."

Narcissa clasped her hands in mock delight and proceeded to wipe an imaginary tear from her eyes, "I'm so glad we can all get along!"

Both men looked at her pointedly and then rolled their eyes in unison, looking so much alike that Narcissa smiled broadly at her family before taking her seat. She turned crystal ice eyes to her husband.

"Lucius, where are you and Draco going today?"

At the reminder of what they'd been discussing before Lucius' face lit up with joy and had it not been improper he would have bounced happily in his chair.

"I'm paying a surprise visit to the restaurants today! They think I'm coming next week, so they won't be expecting me!"

"Oh how clever dear! But why the sudden change. You've never surprised them before. You aren't expecting to find something horrible are you?"

Lucius quickly dismissed the idea and tried to explain his reasoning to his wife and son.

"No, actually the exact opposite! All the restaurants have exceedingly good customer ratings, and I just want to see if they do things any different than on the normal days that I visit. I'm especially excited to see how the one in Hogsmeade is ran, the manager there has vastly improved the budget and stock handlings. I'm so curious to see how he managed that."

Draco and Narcissa recognized the beginnings of what looked to be a quite lengthy conversation between Mr. Malfoy and himself, and so they both turned their attention back to their food, responding occasionally to Lucius' monologue in single word sentences.

Two hours later, Lucius was still pondering the possible ways the superb budget could have been achieved as he led his son to their car. Ignoring his father, Draco propped his feet up and begin reading the latest issue of _Flame_, a popular magazine for homosexual men. As the driver pulled from the driveway he couldn't help thinking that he'd rather be finding a date for the upcoming Spring Formal. He was down to the last stretch and if he didn't find someone before Friday then he would be flying solo that night. And flying solo was not something the son of multi-gazillionaire Lucius Malfoy engaged in. No that would not do at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry held his side until the sharp pains caused from colliding forcefully with the sink had subsided enough for him to catch a breath and return to washing dishes. As he submerged his hands in the water once again he heard footsteps coming from the back storage room. Quickly he swiped the tears from his eyes and desperately tried to act as though his side wasn't sending shooting stabs of pain through his entire body. When he heard the voice that accompanied the footsteps he turned, knowing he didn't have to pretend.

"Harry mate, was that MacNair?"

Harry turned to see a tall and buff redhead looking at him in confused concern as he balanced three large boxes in his arms. He nodded, "Yea Ron. That was him alright."

Ron bent to put his boxes in the floor, ready to check his friend to see why his face was that distinct shade of white, when a harsh roar filled the small room once again.

"Weasley! We would like to have those supplies TODAY! Get them up there now! Potter! Those dishes won't do themselves!"

Harry whipped around to return to the dishes and MacNair's glare was enough to make Ron move as well, promising himself to come back and check his friend at the next available opportunity. However, that opportunity never came and three hours later Harry was still elbow deep in fresh dishwater, ready to burst into tears as the last of the lunch dishes was deposited in the ever growing pile next to the sink.

Harry argued relentlessly with himself as his anger gave the energy needed to attack the new dishes with gusto. He slammed a particularly greasy, industrial size pan into the soapy water.

"Meet MacNair Harry! He needs your help Harry! Of course Uncle Vernon! I'll GLADLY be a bloody slave to your MAN-WHORE of a friend! No of course I wouldn't expect to be PAID for doing work! I'll do whatever you tell me to do. You know me, poor little WEAK Harry! I'll show him weak--the stupid, overgrown, fat pig of an oaf! Harry you IDIOT! You're so stupid, why didn't you--"

Harry interrupted himself as he slung the now sparkling clean pan into the rinse water.

"Why didn't I what, huh? Why didn't I run away? Well I guess I could have if I wanted to wind up DEAD!"

As Harry continued his back and forth debate with himself, he was completely oblivious to the four people entering the restaurant from the back door. Lucius and Draco were accompanied by two lovely girls, the shorter had attractive auburn hair, and the other had adorably, wild, brunette curls that bounced with each step she took. The odd group halted as they entered, captivated by the picture Harry made. He had just finished rinsing the pan and was sloshing it in the sanitizer before slamming it into the drainer. Barely 5'7, the huge sink came up to his chest, and he had to stand on his toes in order to successfully submerge the dish fully in the water. His drenched, black hair was plastered to his head and he was waving his arms in wide gestures as he loudly provided sarcastic comments to no one, much to the amusement of the newcomers, as he marched back to the soapy sink to begin the process all over again with a grimy cookie pan.

"Could have been a bloody--"

"POTTER!" MacNair's voice once again interrupted Harry. "What's taking SO LONG? Hurry up with the spatulas! NOW!"

The booming command came from the front of the restaurant but no one appeared. Not that an appearance was needed. The thought of what the owner of that voice would do to him caused Harry to swiftly throw the spatulas in the water, scour them clean, and dip them in the rinse and sanitizer for a brief two seconds before running with them up front.

Lucius turned to his companions and said, "Well, not that it wasn't entertaining, but shall we go out and then re-enter so as not to embarrass the poor lad?"

The girls nodded and followed Lucius back out the way they had come. Draco stood for a split second in hesitation before he, too, followed, his face encompassed with a deep and thoughtful expression.

The door closed behind him not a moment too soon. Harry came limping back, holding to his side with his hand, eyes squenched shut in pain.

"Darn it was almost gone too." His voice was wistful as he stood by the sink, glancing around to make sure no one was about before lifting his shirt to try and glimpse the skin beneath. Just as he'd thought, a nice bruise. My this one certainly was a beauty! It would definitely make a nice addition to the others. The center was a black, surrounded in alternating colors from a pulsing purple to a swirling greenish yellow and could that be a blue near the edges of the half foot long bruise? Yes, definitely a blue. Harry sighed as he felt the all too familiar stab of pain begin to shoot through his abdomen. If only he'd had the spatulas done sooner! Then MacNair wouldn't have had to call back for them and that would mean he wouldn't have needed to kick Harry as a punishment, when the spatulas finally did arrive. Determined to not let this happen again, Harry was about to lower his shirt, ignore the pain, and get back to his washing when a horrified exclamation made him turn swiftly to the back door.

He saw two very familiar girls, entering with two very unfamiliar, but very attract--okay simply gorgeous, men.

"Ginny! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?"

The girls seemed incapable of answering as they both stared at his side in horror. Harry quickly realized he'd neglected to lower his shirt, an error he corrected immediately, but the damage had been done.

The oldest of the two Greek gods escorting his friends took the opportunity to speak, "Would you mind explaining how that happened young man?"

Harry bit his lip in indecision as he glanced to the hall that led to the front, and ultimately MacNair. He would certainly be in trouble if he told anyone who was not an employee about the goings on of the restaurant. But if these men had entered by the back door then they had to work there. And they certainly didn't look too important, so they probably weren't inspectors, maybe they were just new, and they were just starting today! Maybe if Harry told them the truth they could get out before it was too late! Glancing once more to be sure of their solitude he opened his mouth and told them the truth.

Draco woke from his snooze with a start. Lucius was smirking at him in a most disturbing way and Draco quickly checked the mirror. Hmmm…no drool, no embarrassing facial creases from the upholstery, not the slightest sign that he'd had a nap. He looked back to his father and had to ask, "Is there something wrong or am I just that attractive?"

Lucius didn't falter as he replied, "Well, you are attractive, but looking at your parents I can honestly say I'd have been shocked if you weren't capable of looking like "sex-on-legs." No, I'm just amused that you're so, well, unintimidating in your sleep."

It took a moment for the implications of the last sentence to reach Draco's brain since it was already occupied with ridding itself of the horror involved with his father mentioning sex so casually. The perfect sneer of revulsion quickly fled to be replaced by one of horrified fear however when the comment DID successfully process.

"Dad! What did I do?"

The smirk on Lucius' face turned into a sly smile as he registered Draco's slip to "dad" instead of "father." Being a Malfoy, he'd always been taught that the allusion to respect combined with an appropriate amount of sarcasm, wit, and pride was enough to maintain control of any meeting. This characteristic was one reason the Malfoy family had been the front runners in all the political, financial, and social decisions of the country for decades. However, Draco was like his mother, in the fact that he was emotional and sentimental, Lucius privately attributed this to his sons sexual orientation, and he'd had a difficult time stifling the desire to call his parents "mom and dad" rather than "mother and father."

Shaking his head in mock despair he said, "I can't believe my son, any Malfoy at that, would engage in such a behavior in their sleep!"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Dad what did I do? Fart? Twitch? Oh God I didn't…I didn't snore did I?"

"Snore" came out a whisper as Draco tried to imagine himself snoring. He couldn't have--it was so plebian! There was no way he would have done something so undignified even in his sleep.

"No calm down Draco. Nothing like that. It's just, well, don't go to sleep when you're around anybody with any type of influence or clout. I mean, yes you did it as a child, but really, I thought you'd grown out of it."

Before he could stop himself, Draco glanced down to his pants. Nope, completely dry. His eyes returned to his father's to see them sparkling with mirth.

"Problems son?"

Draco frowned and sat back in his seat to pout. Rolling his eyes his father said, "Oh alright. I at least must warn you so you'll know how serious this is. Draco, in your sleep, you were…I don't know if I can even say it…you were, ug, smiling."

Silence filled the vehicle as both Malfoys looked at one another. Abruptly they burst into laughter, but of the dignified variety, and the issue was forgotten.

Several hours later they had just left the next to last restaurant and were heading to the one in which Lucius was most interested. So far responses and results had been the same.

Surprise over the visit, excitement to show how things were done, and eventual approval from his father were events that were getting old in Draco's book. Draco was tired, frustrated over his lack of options to ask to the dance, and very hungry since it was after lunch by now and they'd still not eaten.

He brooded the entire 30 minute ride to Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the restaurant, the driver pulled around to the back and both men exited to stretch extensively. As Draco waited for his father to adjust his casual outfit, so that they would fit in he'd claimed, he noticed two girls standing near the garbage cans looking undecided as they argued quietly. He pointed them out to his father and they walked over to them.

"Hermione, it's your turn cause I went last time." The shorter was proclaiming as her strikingly red hair whipped through the air under the influence of a calm breeze. Her companion glanced at the restaurant, both still not noticing Draco or Lucius, as she bobbed her curly brown locks in agreement.

"Yea Ginny, but um…Remember MacNair said I was never allowed to come back. He'll kill me if he sees me in there again!"

Lucius and Draco exchanged a glance before Lucius cleared his throat.

"Is there something we can help you ladies with?"

The girls swirled in fear, and then noticing the men were not who they'd thought, they quickly calmed. Running their eyes down their own clothes and then looking one another over they both began giggling.

Draco frowned, "What?"

Ginny smiled as she explained, "We're not ladies. I mean look at us."

It was true, neither was anything like his mother. They wore identical gray t-shirts and muddy brown shorts. Their hair was free, unlike the elegant braid his mother would most likely have advised.

Lucius saw his son's thought process, but interrupted before he could say anything, "Be that as it may, what seems to be the trouble?"

The girls looked them over. Dark denim jeans and sporty polos were as casual as the Malfoys had owned. T-shirts were certainly out of the question. Apparently deciding that these men seemed decent, Hermione told them the issue.

"We have to deliver lunch to three of the guys in there. Ginny's mother told us to. But the guy in charge, MacNair, literally had me thrown out two days ago, and Ginny is still bruised from the way the brutes grabbed her arms yesterday. We're scared to--"

"That is to say we've decided it's against our better judgment to enter the establishment today." Ginny interrupted.

Draco was quite proud of his father. He hadn't even flinched when he'd heard how his employee had treated these girls. Under normal circumstances Draco was sure he'd have announced his identity and then stormed the fortress, so to say, to exact his vengeance. However, knowing that his plans for today were sneaky espionage, it was no surprise that he didn't even hint at his identity.

His father seemed to be processing the news, so Draco rescued him.

"Well, la--girls. We were going in the back entrance. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Draco then experienced how it felt to be seen right through. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and questioned, "And just how are you able to enter the back door? Oh, and how would our being with you be of any help?"

Lucius responded without missing a beat, "We're new employees. They said to use the back door. So, who were these men you're bringing food? Maybe we can give them their lunch so you don't get into trouble."

Ginny nodded vigorously and immediately began to describe them, however both men noticed Hermione staring intently at something over their shoulder. Draco was getting ready to check what exactly was so interesting, but Hermione returned her attention to helping Ginny describe.

"Well," began Ginny, "First of all. This one is for my father. He's the only man wearing an apron that has red hair."

"Oh, is he a cook?" Draco questioned.

"No, but he runs about everywhere doing whatever MacNair says, so he needs the apron."

"So he's a manager?" Draco persisted.

"Well," Hermione said, "he does the job, so as for what he does then yes he's a manager. Actually, he does more of MacNair's jon than MacNiar does. But MacNair won't give that title to anyone else, so in title Mr. Weasley is simply another crew member."

Lucius nodded and Ginny continued.

"Anyway, this one is for my brother, and Hermione's BOYFRIEND, Ron."

Hermione blushed prettily as Ginny emphasized the boyfriend part. She took over before Ginny could embarrass her more, "He does all MacNair's heavy lifting. From like the stock room and so forth. It's easy for him to eat his lunch cause he's always in the back unless they're really busy. Mr. Weasley has a harder time cause he's always up front."

"Why don't they eat on their lunch break?" Lucius inquired.

Ginny sneered, rather well surprisingly, "They don't get lunch breaks. MacNair clocks them out, but they don't get to stop and eat. They work through all their supposed breaks, and when they get home they're starving unless we somehow managed to sneak food into them. Poor Harry's the one I feel bad for."

"No break?" Asked Lucius.

"Harry?" prodded Draco.

Hermione explained as she began walking towards what Draco and Lucius assumed would be the direction of the back door.

"Yes, MacNair claims it's more profitable for them to work right through. Of course Mr. Weasley always tries to make sure everyone actually does get at least a 10 minute break. He'll send them to the stock room for some obscure item and then wink to tell them it's their break. But when it's really busy he doesn't have time to run back to relieve Harry. And even if he could, the cameras are always on the sink, Harry does the dishes all day long, so Harry couldn't leave anyway."

"It's such a shame," Ginny sighed dreamily, "he's so pretty but he always looks so worn down and tired."

Lucius was feeling sick at the treatment his employees were getting, but Draco was well off enough to tease, "Is that your boyfriend Ginny?"

Both girls chuckled a bit and Hermione replied, "Nah, Ginny's not his type. I'd say you're more his type."

She grinned suggestively as Draco let it sink in, "Oh. So he's, er, bent."

She smiled widely as she nodded. Draco questioned in what he hoped was an uninterested fashion, "Taken?"

At their amused shakes he quickly began planning on how to ask this Harry person to the dance, if he was attractive that is.

Hermione interrupted his train of thought to say, "So Mr. Malfoy, please tell me you were unaware of how MacNair has been treating your employees."

Both Malfoys looked up from their separate musings in absolute shock. She rescued them from their astonished and undignified spluttering as she continued, "Oh don't be so shocked, I saw the license plate on your car when we were standing by the garbage cans. Really Mr. Malfoy, "Malfoy" is not the best license plate to use when trying to avoid knowledge of your identity."

Both men nodded as they stared at the telling plate in something akin to awe at their own stupidity. Lucius recovered enough however to respond, "Of course I was unaware! And I am absolutely livid that due to such treatment my own name has been sullied, quite boy!" Draco's snigger at the word "sullied" stopped abruptly as his father mentioned it.

"So, can we please count on your help, ladies?"

The girls didn't even hesitate in their agreement before Ginny added as an afterthought, "Harry will be so shocked! He's so shy, he'll probably pass out when he realizes he's meeting the owner and his son!"

Draco frowned, he couldn't have that! Any intimidation would just get in the way of asking the boy to the dance. Plus, he didn't want him to agree just because he was the owners son. That had happened several times too many and it always ruined the night.

"Actually Ginny, I'd prefer it if you didn't let him know our identities. It works better that way for our sneakiness and such." Lucius requested.

"But sir, Ron and Mr. Weasley will know who you are immediately they see you every time you come visit. Harry won't know just because MacNair always locks him up when you come." Hermione protested.

"Where does he put him? I make sure to visit every place when I come here! And what reason could he have to hide one of the employees?"

The girls sighed heavily as they explained, "Harry isn't a paid employee. His uncle and MacNair are friends, if their kind is capable of such a nice term, and his uncle lets MacNair use Harry during the day so that he's not around the house. Then when he goes home, he's immediately handed a plate of dinner scraps and sent to his room in the attic. We always try to sneak him a little something before he goes home, cause they never give him enough." By the time Hermione had finished, her eyes were tearing and her fists were clenched in anger. So Ginny answered the other part of the question.

"And as for where, I'm assuming you never check the freezer? Because that's exactly where they hide him."

Both men were shocked by these things and without a word the group began marching towards the back entrance. Perhaps it was this lack of talking as each person was left to their own musings that resulted in them catching poor Harry unawares. They entered to hear him talking, rather arguing, to himself as he energetically attacked a huge pile of dishes.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Midnight hair, smaller form, muscles actively flexing underneath the soaked t-shirt--the boy looked good! And that bum! The loose faded jeans rode low on the boys hips as he stood on his toes to reach into the sink, the material flowing nicely over his rear curves. Draco unconsciously licked his lips, but his imagery was interrupted by a harsh shout from the front.

Harry was soon dashing off, and Draco heard his father suggest a re-entrance. Still in a Harry-induced daze, Draco followed the girls outside. He shook his head once outside, and tried to pay attention to what Hermione was saying.

"Maybe it would work best if you met Harry, not letting him know your identities of course, and somehow got him to tell you what he knows. Then you could go enter in the front and do things that way."

Lucius nodded, and Draco added in, "I think I'll stay in the back. I'll hide if anyone comes back there, but um…I think the plan would work best if I was back there and er--"

"He'd really appreciate some alone time with Harry." Ginny finished with an all-knowing glint in her eyes.

Draco snapped his mouth shut and met her eyes, refusing to blush since, after all, Malfoys do not blush.

Lucius agreed and they entered again to find Harry had returned and was examining what looked to be a fairly large bruise on his side. The girls were obviously shocked, as evidenced by their gasps, and upon Harry's turning Draco was treated to a better view of Harry's naked abdomen. However he was too focused on the bruise to notice anything else. About half a foot long, the bruise reached from Harry's back, around the side, and a couple inches in the front. It was vicious looking and Draco was appalled. How had he managed to get THAT?

His father repeated that question out loud, only in a more controlled way. Harry seemed to struggle with an answer. He bit his lip, looking much too adorable in Draco's eyes, and glanced furtively as if looking for an escape. Finally, he lowered his eyes to the floor and explained how it had happened.

He probably didn't even notice that he also relayed some other key points, with help from Hermione's carefully chosen questions, that let Lucius know exactly what happened in his restaurant when he wasn't there. When Harry finished, Lucius thanked him and bid good-bye to the him and the girls. Absolutely furious at the truth of things, Lucius marched out and around to the front entrance of the restaurant, ready to set things straight.

A/N Sorry it took so long, but I had to wait till one of my days off before I could even write. I hope the length makes up for it. Any helpful criticism is always welcome! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the ground as he warned the two go—men about the goings on in the restaurant, starting with how he had obtained the bruise. He heard the collective gasp as he mentioned the brutal way he'd been slung against the sink and he managed to look up to reassure his friends and the new employees.

"Oh, no it's fine! It happens at least a couple of times a week, so I don't even notice anymore." He lied. The pain was intense and each breath made matters worse—but there was no reason to make his friends worry.

Harry dropped his eyes again as he related all he knew—which turned out to be more than Hermione and Ginny had even imagined. Apparently Mr. Weasley was unaware that MacNair brought the occasional fry girl back for a not-so-friendly romp in the unused break room, threatening a dock in pay if they did not allow it, or that the break room was also used to allow drug deals for one of the larger gangs in town. Harry struggled particularly when relaying events involving the drug dealers and he accidentally let it slip that one of them had mentioned getting to know him in the biblical sense whether Harry consented or not. He missed the looks of rage and horror on the faces of his audience as he viciously swiped a stray tear away at the memory which so obviously upset him more than he was trying to let on.

"Doesn't much matter anyway what happens to me, it's not like I have a family that will miss me if MacNair goes too far one day. But the rest of the employees suffer too! It's just terrible how he treats them! Surely you two can find a job somewhere else. Anywhere would be better than here!" Harry ended with a plea.

Surely now that these men knew what MacNair was like they would seek employment elsewhere. He finally looked up just in time to see the eldest man swallow hard, thank him and say goodbye before storming out the back door. While relieved that apparently one had listened to his advice, Harry was horrified to find the other Adonis still standing in the room looking like he intended to stay.

Hermione and Ginny rushed up to Harry to give him a hug but he waved them back mouthing that they were in danger of coming into view of the security camera.

"I've been too still for too long. I'm surprised he isn't back here already. I've got to get back to these dishes. You, new guy, please leave! You've still got a chance. I won't even let him know you came by—just go while you can!"

Harry turned back to his dishes and began trying to make up for lost time. He was only a couple of dishes in when he heard a commotion from the front and heard someone running towards the back. Harry turned wide eyes to see if his friends and the Adonis had left yet, but they were all three standing there defiantly against the back door. He pulled his arms from the water to try to get them to hide but the person running rounded the corner and grabbed him. It was one of the recently used fry girls and she looked terrified.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy, the owner, is here! MacNair told me to hide you quickly—oh please Harry move fast, they're coming this way!"

Sure enough, the sound of angry voices could be heard approaching the back of the restaurant. Harry dried his hands on his apron and allowed the girl to begin dragging him to the terrifying dark freezer. He was always so terrified when inspection time came. There were no lights in the freezer and it was so very cold. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew they would notice a pile up of dishes then he would worry he'd be forgotten and left to die in the freezer. He was approaching the prison with trepidation when a calm figure blocked their path and said, "I don't think so. The time has come for the truth to be told."

It was the new employee and Hermione and Ginny flanking him in silent agreement. Harry and the fry girl, Luna, looked at one another too terrified to even protest as they heard the footsteps rounding the corner leading into the area where they were standing—Mr. Malfoy had arrived and Harry was sure that, once he left, MacNair was going to beat him into a bleeding pulp. Harry took one last look at his two friends and blonde Adonis, fighting back the tears of hysteria, before he turned to face what was sure to be his doom.

* * *

Draco was sure he had experienced the full range of emotions possible as he stood in shock listening to Harry's story. Anger at the mistreatment, jealousy that drug dealers would think of Harry in such a way, sadness that Harry seemed to accept his mistreatment as his lot in life, happiness that he and his father were going to make things better, and surprised indignation that MacNair would use the restaurant as a harem and drug haven.

When Lucius stormed out, Draco barely contained the urge to grab Harry into his arms and promise him the moon. He stood silently listening as Harry begged him to leave yet again, and once Harry turned back to the dishes all Draco could do was think. He really wanted to take Harry to the ball—Hell he wanted to take Harry everywhere, shower him with every gift, and protect him from every harmful thing! But this had to be done carefully. After experiencing such cruelty from MacNair, it was only logical to assume that Harry would probably fear most people in authority positions. Draco wanted Harry to go out with him because he wanted to, not because of fear.

Draco's thought were interrupted when a small blond girl ran back and grabbed Harry, saying something about hiding, before they both dashed for the large silver freezer in the corner of the room. Draco finally realized what they were doing when he heard loud voices from the front of the restaurant moving quickly towards the back. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione dashed in front of Harry and his co-worker and Draco calmly told them, "I don't think so. It's time for the truth to be told."

The look of pure terror that the two exchanged almost made Draco relent but the presence of Ginny and Hermione reminded him that there was nothing for the two to fear. Just then Draco saw his father round the corner, mouth set in a firm line. Behind him was the trembling form of MacNair who paled considerably when he spotted Draco, and even more when he saw the two figures facing Draco.

Draco's heart clenched when Harry lifted tear rimmed emerald eyes to meet his own which were flashing silver. Harry turned away to face the new arrivals, looking like he was meeting his executioner, not his savior, and Draco's only consolation was that everything would indeed be alright.

* * *

As Lucius stormed around to the front of the restaurant he quickly debated the method in which he would handle this situation. His reputation was at stake! And there was the small matter that his son was so obviously smitten with the pretty dishboy Harry.

Lucius entered the restaurant and approached the counter where he was immediately approached by a small blonde girl whose name tag stated "Luna."

"Welcome Sir! May I please take your order?"

Lucius studied the girl and noticed a small bruise forming on the left side of her face just along her jawbone. He silently perused the other staff within his eyesight and noticed the hunched way in which they worked. There were no smiles on their faces and they all flinched when a loud crash echoed from the side. Everyone looked, Lucius included, to see a brunette girl shaking as she tried to quickly pick up the pieces of the now broken phone.

Thankful that she was ok, and that it wasn't something important she'd dropped, like a customer's order, Lucius turned back to ask Luna about MacNair when suddenly there he was looming over the small brunette. Lucius watched in horror as MacNair brought his leg back and kicked her so hard she was thrown into the nearby wall.

"I'm sorry Mr. MacNair! It was an accident, I'll buy a new one! I'm so sorry!" through her tears the girl tried to pacify her manager and terrifyingly enough he actually smiled.

"That's right you're going to buy a new one Lavendar. I'll buy it with the money from your paycheck. Now how about we take a little trip back to the break room to talk about why this will never happen again."

Lucius had heard quite enough and he loudly cleared his throat. MacNair whirled around in anger and then quickly paled ash it registered just who was standing before him.

"Mr. Malfoy—but—how—" he couldn't seem to string a decent sentence together.

"Yes, MacNair. Glad you remember who I am, whose reputation you're tarnishing with your behavior." Lucius' voice was pure ice. He had had enough!

"Mr. Weasley!"

A shock of red hair atop a balding head appeared, followed by the rest of the man and his apron. Once he saw who had summoned him, however, he paused before continuing his approach. "Mr. Malfoy sir?"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I've come to inspect the restaurant. And how is your family doing Mr. Weasley?"

Obviously in shock, Arthur Weasley took a moment to reply, "er…very well sir. Thank you."

"Very good. Now, about this inspection. MacNair, I think I would prefer to start in the back and work up to the front. Yes, that will work fine. Follow along now in case I have any questions."

Well that certainly did the trick. MacNair grabbed Luna and told her sharply, "Girl! Hop on back to the freezer and put those fries away that you left out." The girl's eyes widened in understanding and she ran for the back where Lucius knew she was going to try to hide Harry. He decided it was time to let MacNair and all the employees know just what was going on.

"Mr. MacNair, I am here to relieve you of your position which you have been using to terrorize my employees. I am aware of your treatment of them and I am also aware of the boy Harry you've been hiding each time I visit. I am furious with you and you will be lucky to own your own brain when my lawyers get done with you!" By the time he had finished his threat, Lucius' voice was raised angrily and he turned to stomp towards the back to end Harry's suffering. Behind him he heard MacNair sputtering as he followed and , and in the background he was pleased to hear the surprise, yet happy, murmurings of the workers. Good, that meant he could still set things straight in his relationship with them. He ignored the loud calls of MacNair and the confused questions of Mr. Weasley as he rounded the corner to enter the back area of Harry's domain. He spotted the boy in question standing facing Draco, next to Luna, in front of what must have been the freezer where Harry was expected to hide. As he stopped walking and waited to be recognized, he heard MacNair and Mr. Weasley also come to a halt, he saw Harry and Luna exchange a terrified glance as they both stiffened. They hesitated before turning to face him—the wary look on Harry's face at the sight of MacNair turning to confusion once he spotted Lucius. Draco looked at him over Harry's head and smirked, this was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except this really cool light up pen that has sparklies inside of it like a snow globe :D

Harry's fear turned to confusion at seeing who was standing in front of MacNair. It was the new guy who had stormed out—he was supposed to be gone by now! Harry's stomach dropped with the realization that he must have went immediately to MacNair and told how Harry had tried to send them away. How was he going to survive the beating that was sure to come? Lost in his own horror, it took a few moments before Harry realized someone was calling his name. He looked up and saw it was the new guy and he was—smiling? Gently, as though Harry were a skittish animal to be reassured, the blonde man approached Harry and laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. It's ok. You don't have to go into the freezer anymore."

Harry blinked owlishly.

"You don't have to work for no pay. Everything's going to be alright now."

Harry stared blankly, not understanding how this man could make such promises. He knew nothing about Harry's home life or the arrangement with MacNair. What authority did he possibly think he had?

"Harry, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I own this restaurant. And that is my son Draco."

At this revelation Harry finally gave a visible response as his eyes grew huge and the fear returned. The owner was here, with MacNair standing behind him in support. Harry's eyes filled with fear and panic as he realized how much trouble he must be in!

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry! I never mean—I won't tell anyone else I swear! Please don't—I'll do anything—'m so sorry, please—"

Lucius looked puzzled as tears flowed from Harry's eyes unchecked and nonsensical ramblings fell from his lips in the form of broken phrases. He was thankful when Draco wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and began to soothe him, whispering softly in his ear and petting his hair until the ramblings stopped and only soft pants could be heard as Harry's crying subsided. Lucius' heart nearly broke at seeing the adorable picture Harry made wrapped in Draco's arms. Harry's own hands had come up to grasp needily at the arms holding him firm across the chest. He was leaning ever so slightly on Draco with his head underneath the other boy's chin. His eyes were shimmering with his unshed tears and his nose was puffy and red from the crying. His bottom lip stuck out slightly as his overall expression was of confusion.

"You're not mad?" The quiet words were nearly lost, even in the silence of the room, but Lucius was able to hear them and confused said, "Of course I'm angry!" At Harry's look of fear, and oddly enough understanding acceptance, Lucius quickly went on, "But not at you Harry! Why would I possibly be mad at you?"

Clutching Draco's arms even tighter to himself, Harry said, "Cause I complained, and told people who I shouldn't have about the drug business. I didn't know you were the owners."

Harry was not looking at anyone as he spoke. If he had been he would have noticed the open mouths in gaped confusion and the curious way it was possible to visibly see the anger building in Mr. Malfoy's countenance. What didn't escape Harry's notice was the way Draco's arms tightened slightly at what he had said. It's likely that in any other situation Harry would have been scared out of his mind, what with everyone's focus on him and all the wrongs it appeared that he'd done, but with the blonde's arms around him so securely Harry couldn't possibly feel in danger. He knew it wasn't sensical—after all, said blonde was the owner's son, so he was probably only restraining Harry so they could deal with him properly for sharing incriminating information all willy nilly. But at this moment, it was hard for Harry to believe that those arms could ever do anything but comfort him. Furthermore, when Harry had been upset, Draco HAD comforted him! He'd petted his hair softly and whispered soft words that hadn't made any sense in his ears—why would he do that if they only wanted to hurt Harry?

As Harry pondered all of this in his mind, Draco was likewise preoccupied trying to think how it was possible for anyone to be so innocent. The way Harry automatically assumed that he was in trouble when he had done nothing but try to be kind—Draco was furious! And if Draco was furious, then there was no comparative word for what his father was feeling. Absolute rage would begin to describe it, but it was closer to "on the verge of going insane with anger." The way in which the ever dignified Lucius Malfoy whirled on the hulking form of MacNair would be imprinted in the memories of every witness for the rest of their lives.

"MACNAIR! I HAVE HAD IT!"

MacNair's eyes grew big as he finally realized what was happening—he was going to lose everything! How had this happened? He was pulled abruptly from his ponderings as Lucius grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him close to speak directly into his face.

"You will leave the premises immediately! Mr. Weasley will choose some of these strapping young lads to escort you to grab your belongings—YOURS, NOT A THING MORE—and you will stand waiting by the entrance for the authorities to come pick you up!" Lucius noticed with satisfaction that Mr. Weasley was already dialing the authorities as he motioned with one hand for two muscular young men, one of which had to be his son with that hair, to step forward ready to receive MacNair once Lucius released him.

"Furthermore, you will be hearing from my attorneys as to the action which will be taken—and let me assure you that I will throw everything in the book at you! Get out of my face!"

Lucius violently threw the pathetic piece of trash away from himself and watched with satisfaction as the boys grabbed him and escorted him roughly away. Straightening his robes, Lucius spied the gaping mouth of young Harry and the amusement in his own son's eyes. Surprisingly, or not, Hermione and Ginny were smirking in evil satisfaction at one another.

Deciding to ignore the two girls, his son, and Harry for the moment Lucius turned back to Mr. Weasley and Luna, the only two employees still with him in the back area.

"Mr. Weasley, would it be possible for me to discuss some things with you? I can see I have much to put in order. Luna, could you go and inform everyone we are closing early. Let the patrons who are here now go ahead and finish, but go ahead and have everyone start clean-up. We all need to have a meeting."

Luna dashed off, happy to comply with a respectfully given request rather than the usual threatening command.

"Mr. Weasley, may we continue this discussion in the managerial office?"

"Please Mr. Malfoy, call me Arthur."

"Then you must call me Lucius, Arthur."

The two men walked off towards the office, leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Harry (who was still wrapped in Draco's arms,) to chat and process all that had just happened.

A/N: Please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things lol! Helpful criticsm is totally welcome! :D


End file.
